


That Should Do It

by silverraven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In less than a heart-beat, Jim has Bones pushed up against the bike and is falling to his knees on the dusty road...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Should Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So [](http://slash-iirima.livejournal.com/profile)[**slash_iirima**](http://slash-iirima.livejournal.com/) needed some entertainment. I realized I hadn't written proper porn in almost two months.
> 
> This is the result.

"That should do it,” Jim says, straightening up. He swipes the back of his hand against his forehead, wiping away the sweat that's formed after spending an hour fussing over his new motorcycle. _Shit_, he thinks when he looks down at himself, _I’m covered in motor oil and dirt._

“About time,” Bones grips – moving to stand beside Jim - but something catches in his voice.

He’s hard, Jim sees. Hard from watching Jim work on his bike.

Jim grins.

Oh, Bones may be trying to hide his erection but there’s no mistaking it.

In less than a heart-beat, Jim has Bones pushed up against the bike and is falling to his knees on the dusty road, his dick twitching when he sees the prominent bulge in Bones’ pants. His heart rate kicks up a notch at what he’s about to do and he licks his lips.

The air is dry, the bright sun is almost scorching the top of his head and back, his black T-shirt doesn’t help. Not that Jim cares, no way is he not doing this.

He reaches for Bones’ zipper, the sound of it sliding down is huge in the desolate surroundings. He pulls out Bones’ cock with care, fighting back a moan when he hears Bones softly gasp. Jim doesn’t waste any time before taking Bones in.

The doctor sucks in his breath, makes this little choked off groan that has Jim fully hard instantly.

“God, Jim.” Bones’ voice is as gruff as Jim’s ever heard it. He grabs at Jim’s head, sliding his fingers through Jim’s hair.

Jim is hesitant to look up, to see Bones’ face, but has no idea why. Instead he concentrates on the task at hand, using every trick he knows. He wants to make this the best damn blow-job of Bones’ life, have him begging Jim for more.

He wants to ruin Bones for anyone else.

Bones’ hips jerk at a wicked twist of Jim’s tongue and Jim quickly grips those hips, stilling them. He opens his mouth wide, relaxing his throat and shallowing around Bones’ cock, his grease-strained fingers digging into skin.

Jim swallows again and again, moving his head steadily up and down, hollowing his cheeks. His jaw begins to ache, sweat pools at the back of his neck, and he’s so fucking close to coming in his pants.

Unable to resist any longer, Jim looks up. The second their eyes met, Bones spills down Jim’s throat, voice cracking, “Jim,” before he collapses against the bike.

Jim lets go of the softening cock, leaving it hanging out in his hurry to unzip his own pants, his cock throbbing with need. He’s just gotten his erection out when he hears Bones grumble, “Up, come up here.”

He whimpers, he can’t help it, he wants to come so bad but does as Bones says, scrambling up to his feet. “Please,” he begs when they’re eye level. “Need to-“ He doesn’t finish, Bones locking their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Jim goes a little crazy at the way Bones’ mouth opens under his, at the way his body softens under Jim.

“Want you to fuck me,” Bones breaths into his ear and that’s it, Jim’s coming.

“Dammit, Jim, I wanted –“

“Next time – I’ll…fuck you…next time,” he manages to pant out between huge gulps of air.

Bones is still scowling and Jim can only smirk into the doctor’s neck. Give him twenty minutes and he’ll have Bones bent over the motorcycle, Jim’s cock buried deep inside of him.

 

 

 


End file.
